Riptide
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: She challenges him, he likes to irritate her. They start working together & a love/hate relationship develops. When Chuck is hired by Sarah's father to be a right-hand man to Sarah, turns out he's a left-hand man and it starts off the rocky road to their destiny. (Honestly will think of a better summary soon, read the story it's better) An AU story that is under construction.


**A/N:** **This is my new story, honestly read it, because I know my summary sucked. It is an AU, and there will be some things that are kept the same as well as a lot that are not. For the story sake, Sarah's father's surname will be Walker instead of Burton. Enjoy! I promise new chapters are coming soon for all of my stories. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I usually write when I'm tired.**

* * *

"Why are we hiring him? His track record, says otherwise. He's had a lot of jobs over the past three years, and has not kept any of it." She said in frustration, gazing out the window before turning back around and taking her seat at the head of the table. She twirled her black ballpen between her fingers.

"You're just upset, Walker" A big burly man with brown buzzcut hair had replied with a smirk.

Her sharp blue eyes looking on in a questioning manner. "Upset about what exactly, Casey?!" She snapped back in the most professional manner that she could muster at the moment.

"You're upset because he applied for the job that is just below yours," Casey said

She looked around to gauge everyone's reactions. Most of them were agreeing.

She sighed before replying "I'm not upset about that John. My father wants to hire him without looking at other potential suitors"

Mr Walker, Sarah's father, finally spoke up "Sarah, he has the potential and that is all that matters. Plus he has the experience we're looking for in the engineering and technology fields, he'd be an excellent addition to our team."

Sarah knew she was trying to win a losing battle and eventually gave in, "Alright, then you should hire him... Does anyone disagree with the decision?" She asked the board members.

No-one chose to comment and some shook their heads in a no motion.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your time," She said before, pushing her chair back to stand up. After they greeted and some chatter, everyone except the Walker's and Casey left the glass boardroom.

"Dad, are you sure about this?" She asked her father, "He doesn't have the experience of working at a huge company like this,"

"Yes Sarah, I'm absolutely sure. When he conducted the interview, he was brilliant and answered every question perfectly," Jack replied.

"You should have seen the kid, Walker. There's something about him that makes him interesting, but I can't figure it out what it is yet." Casey said, coming to stand behind Sarah, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled gratefully knowing that if John Casey approved then he was acceptable.

"You saw that too Casey? It was that determined look in eyes and his demeanour," Jack said. Casey grunted, letting go of Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah looked at her rose gold watch and was shocked at the time. "Sorry boys, I have to leave. I have another meeting that I need to get to." Giving her father a kiss on his cheek and a little wave to Casey. She grabbed her file and handbag from the mahogany table and left.

"Bye darlin' Have a good day," Jack said as she walked out,

"Yeah see you, Walker," Casey said too.

"He's definitely going to rile her up a lot," Casey commented to Jack, watching Sarah as she went to the elevator.

"He's a schnook", I can tell you that. I just hope he has a positive impact in her life, I mean that was one of the reasons, I wanted to hire him. He'll challenge her and take some of the stress away from her." Jack replied

"Well speaking of hope. I hope you made the right decision, Jack." He said as they both watched Sarah disappear inside the elevator.

 _~~dontknowwhathappenedtomylinebreak~~_

Sarah watched as the doors closed and waited for the bright red, little numbers on top to change from floor 5 to floor 7. She looked at her reflection in the mirror behind her and quickly pulled out her lipstick from her handbag that was hanging off her shoulder, dabbed some on and smacking her lips together to make sure it spread evenly.

The elevator dinged, letting her know that she had arrived on her floor. Stuffing her lipstick back into her handbag, she stepped out and walked towards her office. As she passed the receptionist's desk, her secretary called out, looking up from the computer.

"Hey Sarah, your 11 o'clock appointment, is waiting for you inside your office. And I dimmed the glass so that no one can see inside," She said, as she put the phone down.

"Thanks, Bon!" And Sarah gave her a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome Walker," Bonnie said before looking at her computer screen, to finish the email she was typing before she took the call.

Sarah continued to walk towards her now dimmed office, opening the door, she went inside ready to greet her client, but instead ended up doing a double take, "Carina Miller, what are you doing here?" She asked, excitedly giving her a tight hug.

"What? A girl can't visit her best friend?" Carina asked while hugging her back and then took a seat on the black leather couch in Sarah's office. "I always forget how comfy your couch actually is," she told her.

"Well, the only time you surprise me is when you want something," Sarah replied, placing her file and bag on her desk before taking a seat on the couch next to Carina.

Carina's jaw dropped comically, "Come on Walker, you know that's not true," She said with a mischievous grin.

"That grin of yours gives away your master plan," Sarah told her, putting her elbow on the headrest of the couch and leaning her head in her hand.

Carina rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sarah" She gazed around the room, "Hey, this whole dimmed out feature, is new?"

"Yeah we're trying it out, basically it darkens the outside glass, but still lets the sunlight come in, so that during the day I don't need to have the lights on," said Sarah. "The best part is that no one can see into the room, yet we can see everything outside when it is dimmed," She gestured around, for Carina to see the people walking past, on her floor.

"I had to test the theory the other day and Bonnie was being a sport, and it turned out to be true, so here we are," Sarah finished.

"It's kinda like the one-way mirrors, we have down at work," Carina said, "Ours is soundproof too, are yours?" She smirked as she asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarah laughed, "I actually don't know if it is soundproof, we didn't test that, but I'm sure it is."

Still smirking Carina told her, "Imagine all the things you could do in this office if it is and no one will know,"

"Hmm, if something does happen here, you wouldn't know," Sarah said lost in thought "Dad and Casey's offices, as well as the boardroom, are the only other places that have it," She noticed Carina still smirking, "What are you—"

"Nothing, you're moving up in the world" Carina replied. "You already have the fancy desk, the swanky new office. What's next Walker? A new man in your life that you haven't told me about too?"

Sarah playfully shoved Carina.

"Jeez, Sarah Walker, violent much?"

"Don't be a baby Miller, it wasn't that hard of a shove," Sarah rolled her eyes, emphasising on what she said next"Unless his name is Starbucks, there is _no_ new guy. You know for a fact that you would be the first to know,"

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think by reviewing. I would really appreciate it. I have big plans for this story, I've been thinking about it for years, but only now have I found a way to put my thoughts into words. Will correct everything soon and let me know if I need to change anything. Also, what do you think about the title _Riptide_?.**

 **mmmmkayyy bye ; )**


End file.
